Chinese emperors family tree (early)
This is a family tree of Chinese emperors from the foundation of the Qin dynasty in 221 BC (by Qin Shihuangdi), till the end of the Sixteen Kingdoms period, in the first half of the fifth century AD. Chinese emperors family tree (ancient) → Chinese emperors family tree (early) → Chinese emperors family tree (middle) → Chinese emperors family tree (late) Qin Dynasty The Qin Dynasty (秦朝) was established in 221 BC after the King of Qin conquered his final independent neighbour, the state of Qi. It is now recognised as the first Chinese imperial dynasty in the modern sense of the term; in recognition of this, its rulers were for the first time titled "Emperor" (皇帝), a title of which the components are drawn from legend, higher than the previous title "King" (王). The ancestral name of the family was Ying (嬴), although it is anachronistic to regard this as a family name in the modern sense: it would not have been used together with a given name. The titles of the Qin emperors were literally regnal numbers: "Qin Shi Huang" (秦始皇), in full "Qin Shi Huangdi" (秦始皇帝) means literally "the first Emperor of Qin", "Qin Er Shi" (秦二世), in full "Qin Er Shi Huangdi" (秦二世皇帝) means "the second Emperor of Qin", and so forth. 'Qin Shi Huang 秦始皇''' 221–210 BC|boxstyle_Qin=border-width:2px}} Qin Er Shi 秦二世 210–207 BC|boxstyle_Erq=border-width:2px}} 207 BC|boxstyle_Ziy=border-width:2px}} Han Dynasty, Xin Dynasty and Shu Han Emperor Xian, the last emperor of the Han Dynasty, was a descendant of the first emperor Liu Bang. Lasting for over 400 years, the Han Dynasty is regarded as one of the golden ages of Chinese history. The Han Dynasty was interrupted by the reign of the usurper Wang Mang, who declared the Xin Dynasty (9–23 AD); on this basis, the Han Dynasty is generally divided into the Western Han (206 BC – 9 AD and 23–25 AD) and the Eastern Han (25–220 AD). The rulers of the Shu Han, one of the three successor states to the Han Dynasty during the Three Kingdoms period, were descended from the Han imperial family, and considered themselves a continuation of the Han Dynasty; they are included below. Cao Wei - - - - - = The dashed line denotes an adoption Prince Wei of Rencheng 任城威王|Yur=Cao Yu 曹宇 d.278 Prince of Yan 燕王}} Yuandi 元帝 260–265|boxstyle_Hua=border-width:2px}} Eastern Wu Jin Dynasty and Chu The following is a family tree for the Jin Dynasty, which ruled a unified China during the Western Jin Dynasty (265–316 AD). Although greatly weakened by the War of the Eight Princes during the reign of the developmentally disabled Emperor Hui, when members of the clan fought among themselves for imperial control, and forced Eastwards after the conquest of their capital in 316 AD, the dynasty nonetheless continued in the form of the Eastern Jin Dynasty until 420 AD. }} }} }} |SFu= |Yis= |Kui= }} |Gui= |Zha= |Lia= |boxstyle_Lia=border-width:2px; border-color: #03C03C;|Lun= |boxstyle_Lun=border-width:2px; border-color: #03C03C;|Shi= |Zhu= |Tai= }} |boxstyle_Yon=border-width:2px; border-color: #03C03C;|Wud= |boxstyle_Wud=border-width:2px; border-color: #CC0000|You= |Jin= |Yue= |boxstyle_Yue=border-width:2px; border-color: #03C03C;|SMo= }} |boxstyle_Hui=border-width:2px; border-color: #CC0000|Wei= |boxstyle_Wei=border-width:2px; border-color: #03C03C;|SAi= |boxstyle_SAi=border-width:2px; border-color: #03C03C;|Yin= |boxstyle_Yin=border-width:2px; border-color: #03C03C;|Yan= |Hua= |boxstyle_Hua=border-width:2px; border-color: #CC0000|Jio= |boxstyle_Jio=border-width:2px; border-color: #03C03C;|Yua= |boxstyle_Yua=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500|Bao= }} |Huy= |Min= |boxstyle_Min=border-width:2px; border-color: #CC0000|Mig= |boxstyle_Mig=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500|Jiw= |boxstyle_Jiw=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500}} |Huw= |Xgn= |Ceg= |boxstyle_Ceg=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500|Kan= |boxstyle_Kan=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500|Xio= |boxstyle_Xio=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500|Dao= }} |Aij= |boxstyle_Aij=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500|Fei= |boxstyle_Fei=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500|Muj= |boxstyle_Muj=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500|Anj= |boxstyle_Anj=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500|Gog= |boxstyle_Gog=border-width:2px; border-color: #FFA500|Yux= }} |Mao= }} Sixteen Kingdoms Cheng Han Wu 武 r. 304-334| Ren=Empress Ren 任皇后| boxstyle_Ren=border-width:1px| Ya=Empress Yan 閻皇后| boxstyle_Ya=border-width:1px| Sho= Zhaowen 昭文 r. 338-343}} Aidi 哀皇帝 r. 334| Qi=Li Qi 李期 (314–d.338) Yōu 幽 r. 334-338| Yan=Empress Yan 閻皇后| boxstyle_Yan=border-width:1px| Li2=Li Yue (?-338)| boxstyle_Li2=border-width:1px| Li3=Empress Li 李皇后| boxstyle_Li3=border-width:1px| Sh2='Li Shi' r. 343-347; d. 361}} (Han) Former Zhao Guangwen 光文 (r.304–310)|boxstyle_Yu=border-width:2px|Xi2=Liu Xiong 刘雄|Xia=See Xia|boxstyle_Xia=border-width:0px; vertical-align:top|Xc=Liu Lu 劉綠}} |boxstyle_Co=border-width:2px|Yu21=Liu Yu 劉裕 (d. 310)|Lo=Liu Long 刘隆 d.310|Yi=Liu Yi 刘乂 (d. 317)|Ya='Liu Yao 劉曜' (d.329; r.318–329)|boxstyle_Ya=border-width:2px}} Yan states and Tuyuhun Legend: | boxstyle_Tg=background-color:#80FF00| Yu=Murong Yun 慕容运| Gu=Murong Hui 慕容廆 Duke Xiang of Liaodong 269–'307–333'| boxstyle_Gu=background-color:#F7FE2E}} | boxstyle_Ty=background-color:#80FF00| Mo=□| Hu= | boxstyle_Hu=background-color:#F7FE2E| Pg=Murong Ping 慕容評 Regent of Murong Wei ?-?| boxstyle_Pg=background-color:#F7FE2E}} | boxstyle_Yo=background-color:#D8D8D8| Ju= | boxstyle_Ju=background-color:#F7FE2E| Ke=Murong Ke 慕容恪 Prince Huan of Taiyuan (?–367)| boxstyle_Ke=background-color:#F7FE2E| Hu2=Murong Huan 慕容桓 (?–373) Prince of Yidu| boxstyle_Hu2=background-color:#F7FE2E| Na=Murong Na 慕容纳 (?–385) Prince of Beihai| boxstyle_Na=background-color:#F7FE2E| Ch=Murong Chui 慕容垂 Wucheng of (Later) Yan 326–'384–396'| boxstyle_Ch=background-color:#FAAC58| De= | boxstyle_De=background-color:#00FFFF}} | boxstyle_We=background-color:#F7FE2E| Ho='Murong Hong of Western Yan' 慕容泓 (d.384)| boxstyle_Ho=background-color:#D8D8D8| Ch2= | boxstyle_Ch2=background-color:#D8D8D8| Yi='Murong Yi Prince of (Western) Yan' 慕容顗 (d./r.386)| boxstyle_Yi=background-color:#D8D8D8| Ca='Murong Chao of Southern Yan' 慕容超 385–'405–410'| boxstyle_Ca=background-color:#00FFFF| Ba=Murong Bao 慕容宝 Huimin of (Later) Yan 355–'396–398'| boxstyle_Ba=background-color:#FAAC58| Ng=Murong Nong 慕容農 Prince Huanlie of Liaoxi d.398| boxstyle_Ng=background-color:#FAAC58| Ln=Murong Long 慕容隆 Prince Kang of Gaoyang d.397| boxstyle_Ln=background-color:#FAAC58| Li='Murong Lin' 慕容麟 Prince of Zhao r.397; d.398| boxstyle_Li=background-color:#FAAC58| Xi= | boxstyle_Xi=background-color:#FAAC58}} 高/慕容云 (d.409) Huiyi of (Later)/ (Northern)Yan r.407–409| boxstyle_Yu2=background-color:#FFEFD5| Fa=Feng Ba 馮跋 (d.430) Wencheng of Northern Yan r.409–430| boxstyle_Fa=background-color:#FFEFD5| Fh=Feng Hong 馮弘 d.438 Zhaocheng of Northern Yan r.430–436| boxstyle_Fh=background-color:#FFEFD5}} Later Zhao | boxstyle_Sh2=border-width:2px| Sz2='Shi Zun' 石遵 (d./r.349)| boxstyle_Sz2=border-width:2px| Sj='Shi Jian' 石鉴 d.350; r.349-350| boxstyle_Sj=border-width:2px| Si='Shi Zhi' 石祗 d.351; r.350-351| boxstyle_Si=border-width:2px| Ss='Shi Shi' 石世 339-349; r.349| boxstyle_Ss=border-width:2px| Rd=Ran Zhan 冉瞻 (299?-328)}} of Ran Wei (冉魏) state r. 350-352}} of Ran Wei (冉魏) state r. 352}} Former Liang (r. 314–320)| Ch=Zhang Mao 張茂 (276–324) ' r. (320–)323–324}} Ai 哀 (r. 353–355)| Ch2=Zhang Xuanjing 張玄靖 (350–363) Jingdao 敬悼 / Chong 沖 r. 355–363| Dy='Zhang Dayu' 张大豫 d. 387; r. 386–387| boxstyle_Dy=border-width:1px}} Later Liang | boxstyle_Gu=border-width:2px| Ba=Lu Bao 吕宝 (d. 392)}} Yin 隱 (r. 399)| boxstyle_Sh=border-width:2px| Lo= r.401-403(–416)| boxstyle_Lo=border-width:2px}} Northern Liang Wuxuan 武宣 r.401-433}} bef.''420–d.447 'Ai 哀' r. 433-439| Wh='Juqu Wuhui' 沮渠無諱 d. 444; r. 442-444| Az='Juqu Anzhou' }} Western Liang | Ch='Li Xun' 李恂 d. 421; r. 420-421| Jin=Li Jingshou 李敬受 d.437?| boxstyle_Jin=border-width:1px| Muj=Juqu Mujian 沮渠牧犍 of Northern Liang| boxstyle_Muj=border-width:1px}} Former Qin }} | boxstyle_Jm=border-width:2px| Xi=Fu Xiong| Ch=Fu Chang}} | boxstyle_Li=border-width:2px| Xz= | boxstyle_Xz=border-width:2px| Ga= | boxstyle_Ga=border-width:2px}} Later Qin }} | Ch= | boxstyle_Ch=border-width:2px}} Western Qin 'Xuanlie' 宣烈 r. 385-388| boxstyle_Gr=border-width:2px| Qg= 'Wuyuan' 武元 r. 388-400; 409-412| boxstyle_Qg=border-width:2px}} | Ac=Qifu Achai 乞伏阿柴| Cp=Qifu Chipan 乞伏熾磐 (d. 428) 'Wenzhao' 文昭 r. 412-428| boxstyle_Cp=border-width:2px}} Southern Liang | boxstyle_Wu=border-width:2px| Li= 'Kang' 康 r.399-402| boxstyle_Li=border-width:2px| Ru= | boxstyle_Ru=border-width:2px| Zh=Princess Zhejue}} | Pt=Princess Tufa d.423| He=Yuan He 源賀 b.403–d.479}} Xia r.188-195|boxstyle_Yf=border-width:1px}} r.407-425|boxstyle_Bb=border-width:2px|Rm=Ruo Men 若门|Zy=Chi Yijian 叱以鞬|Yd=Yi Dou 乙斗|Wc2=Wen Chen 文陈}} Other states in Sixteen Kingdoms Dai | boxstyle_Dao=border-width:2px}} Zhai Wei References * Category:Dynasty genealogy Category:Family trees